


Snakes In The Sand And Leaves

by CupOfTheeFics



Series: A Boy And His Naga [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred dislikes snakes, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends to Strangers to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naga AU, Naga England, Nesting, Racism against Nagas, Rutting, Seme England, Tags will continue, Uke America, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: When Alfred was 7 he had a naga friend but the naga boy returned back to the woods, 10 years later people and nagas decided to live in peace together and Alfred's family host the same naga he befriended 10 years ago but neither remembers but will friendship, hate or perhaps love blossom between them .
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: A Boy And His Naga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841968
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first naga story :) and ofcourse it's a UKUS with naga!arthur, both don't like each other in the very start even though they were childhood friends that don't remember each other . All of the nagas wil hiss because they are half snakies . Alfred don't like nagas ( just in the beginning ) and there are others who don't like them .
> 
> So it's a bit racism ( for those who don't like it please don't read it there are other wonderful USUK stories to enjoy :) ) it's also my very first UKUS so my apologies if Alfred don't look very ukekish ? ( is that even a word ) and english is not my first language so sorry if I made any mistake or grammar :)
> 
> \- CupOfTheeFics -

_' Hey ! You cheated ! ' Whined a 7 year old Alfred as he stared at the board of chess, the naga boy before him hissed in annoyance .' No .' He insisted .' You are jussst ssstupid .'_

_' I am not ! '_

_' Yesss you are .' He smirked as Alfred just huffed to worked up from losing a game of chess again to Arthur the naga boy ._

_' Can we play an other game ? I have other board games, maybe cards ? ' As he stood up and walked to his truck, he hears Arthur slide behind him and also looked inside ._

_' You have ssso many .' He said .' Doesss Matthew play too ? '_

_' No he only likes to read ..' Alfred gave a little pout but focused on finding a new game ._

_' I like to read too ...' But went silent .' But I can not read ...'_

_' How do you read without knowing how to read ...' Alfred was confused by Arthur but the other was a very confusing one that's why Alfred likes him .'_

_' Picturesss .'_

_That explains it !_

_' I have those ! '_

_Alfred pushed some boxes of game boards away and pulled some strip books .' My favorites ! '_

_Arthur grabbed one in the truck and looked inside and huffed bit but looked sad .' Too many wordsss .'_

_' Oh ...' Dang it Alfred forgot that his favorite strip books also have loud words for the effect of the story ! Not that he pays attention to it, so he looked back inside tossing the stripbook to the ground without a care even though he says those were his favorites ._

_' What about this one, I only have one of those .' He pushed a Peter Pan book to Arthur, as he looked inside slowly and his eyes shine with intrest ._

_' Wow ..'_

_' Do you .. Do you want me to read it for you ? ' Alfred felt weird saying it reading for someone who is the same age as you but never learned how to read, but Arthur's surprised face and smile kinda made it worth it ._

_' Really ! '_

_Alfred nodded as both sat on the ground and Arthur sat close to Alfred, looking at the pictures of the book . Listens to Alfred's soft voice as he read, both boys did not understand that was the last time they will see each other for a long time .._

__________

_' Alfred ! Please come out ! ' His mother begged as she slams on the door with her soft hands ._

_' No ! Leave me alone ! ' The boy wailed as he sat on his bed .' Please Alfred you have to understand ! '_

_But Alfred kept quiet as he kept crying his eyes out ._

_' Arthur .... Come back ...'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention slow burn, and don't forget racism against Nagas in this story . Alfred will be like this till later chapters and bit smut here and there but still no mating alright !
> 
> I will put warnings so you will not be dissapointed :) Anyway while I work on chapter 3, I also work on chapter 4 for ' Silent Love ' an USUK fic and Chapter 2 for ' Musical Torture ' Austria/America fic I have a writers block for ' Beauty On Canvas ' France/Spain TT_TT
> 
> Also sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes english is not my first language !

Alfred yawned as he stood in the bathroom, with tired sleepy eyes trying to get ready for the day .

' I wanna go back to beeeed .' He whines as dramaticly throw himself on his younger half brother Matthew who just walked in .' Al ! ' He tried to push his brother off .' Get off !

It's too hot for this ! '

' I know I am hot ! ' Alfred grins making Matthew groan out of fustration .

' Boys ! Hurry up ! Don't make me come and get yah ! ' 

' No mom/ma ! ' Both turned to each other .' So weird we both call her different while we grow up together huh .' Alfred told him as he turned to the mirror and makes a silly face, Matthew snorted at that with a grin of his own .' I don't think she minds much ... What are you doing you face stays to same either way .'

' How cruel ! ' Alfred faked a hurt face .' I am so telling ma about yah ! '

' No you don't .'

' True ..'

As they were both ready and sat at the table for breakfast, their mother cleared her throat making them both look at her .' Boys I have to tell you something .' 

' You are pregnant ? ' Alfred asked as he stuffed some bacon in his mouth .

Both Matthew and his mother gave him a look of disbelief, before his mother smiled and took his plate of breakfast away from him .' For that comment no breakfast for you young man ! ' She teased but Alfred's eyes immeadiatly started to cry tears of despair .

' No ! Not my breakfast ! Have mercy on me woman ! ' He wailed making Matthew roll his eyes at his brother .' You are such a child .'

' Anyway ..' As she started but rolled her eyes as Alfred took the plate out of her hands .' We will be hosting a naga starting today .'

' Excuse me ..' Alfred looked bit freaked out while Matthew was really intrested .' A naga ? Boy ? Girl ? Same each as Alfred or me ? '

' Boy and same age as Alfred .'

' Mom do we really have to ? ' Alfred asked with bit unease which his mother and brother easily noticed, the older woman tried to calm him down .' Alfred not all nagas are bad you know, and that one was ...'

' Don't talk about that naga ! He ... Those things killed dad .'

' They are not things Alfred please ..'

' No ..'

' You know humans kill each other every day and you don't have anything against others .' Matthew said .' You can not think this one is ...'

' You were not there ! ' As he pushed his plate away, still full of delicious food but Alfred refused to eat any of it .' I going now .'

' Alfred please listen to me .' 

' I see yah later ma .' Alfred was actually running away he did not care if he is late to school . ' Wait for me ! ' Matthew shouted but Alfred was already out of the door and taking his bike out riding his way to school not bothering to wait for Matthew .

As he was on his way to school, he tried to think of other things to make those horrible feelings go away . But it was not that easy if you live in a town like Alfred did .

Everywhere you look you sometimes see a naga, 2 or a small group or mixed with humans . Some were holding hands with the said humans, making clear they are couple or in nagas mind mates .

Alfred shivers he never wants to mate with a naga never ! 

He hears a in the distance a bell go off, knowing it was his brother on his own bike . But Alfred decide to ignore him .' Alfred ! ' Matthew shouted once more .

But he had to wait when he came near a red light, as he stopped Matthew was close after him .' You jerk ! You could have waited for me you know .' He looked annoyed as he was out of breath .' Cheer up Mattie ! ' Alfred laughed as he slammed a good heartful shoulder pat, making the other almost fall off his bike .

Alfred watched as Matthew bumped into a naga, who also was waiting for the green light . It was a male with green eyes that were surprised at the human on him .

' Oh excuse me ..' Matthew tried to get off him without hurting the others tail, the naga nodded as he helped getting Matthew off him . But Alfred pulled Matthew off as he gave the naga a glare .

The glare was returned .' Yesss ? Sssomething wrong ? ' Alfred felt a shiver go down his spine as the naga spoke in a british accent .

Dear god my worst fear with my worst weakness ! ' N-nothing ...' He looked away ignoring the stare of the other .' I am sorry about him .' He heard his brother say .' He just has a bad morning .'

' I underssstand .' 

' No you don't .' Alfred turned to them with a hateful glare .' Alfred calm down ...' 

But Matthew's words were useless as the light turned green and Alfred goes off .

Both Matthew and the naga walked over together .' You are a student ? '

' Yesss . '

' Hetalia Academy ? ' Matthew decided to ask he smiled as the naga looked surprised .' I am also going to the academy .'

' The other one too ? ' 

' Yes .. ' His brother would not be happy about this, the naga was quiet for a while but shrugged .' I can live with that .'

' I am Matthew the other one was Alfred .'

' My name isss Arthur .' 

Matthew looked back at him at the sound of the name .' What isss wrong ? '

' Did we met before ? ' Matthew narrowed his eyes at him .' You look familiar to me .'

' I am afraid not sssory .' 

' Don't worry about it .' 

Both boys continue their walk to the school .


End file.
